Is this surely love?
by Aira Rhms
Summary: saat samua telah berlalu, kau datang padaku.. /cihh.. summary macam apa ini? maap gak bisa bikin judul dan summary yang baik dan benarr /*plek
1. Chapter 1

Saat semua orang memilihmu, aku malah meninggalkanmu. Aku benci! Seharusnya kau mengejarku. Bukannya ikut bersama mereka. Kau mencintaiku, bukankah begitu?

Kise ryouta, lelaki berumur –entahlah- mungkin sekitar 16 tahun, mungkin lebih, mungkin juga kurang. Aku tidak begitu perduli. Dia adalah orang paling ribut dan merepotkan yang pernah kukenal. Meskipun ia seorang model ternama, itu tak berefek apapun padaku. Melihat wajahnya membuatku muak. Meskipun kuakui dia lumayan berkarisma dan sedikit lebih tampan dari lelaki kebanyakan. Namun ada sesuatu yang kurang darinya. Seolah dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang merepotkan sejenis dia.

Adakah yang bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu mengerti tentang lelaki berambut blonde dengan tinggi entah berapa meter itu? Tentu saja karena aku selalu melihatnya setiap hari. Tanyakan kepadaku kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Tunggu! Jangan berpikiran aku satu sekolahan dengan lelaki merepotkan itu. Sejujurnya aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Lebih tepatnya kelas 3 SMP. Lalu mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

Hah, tentu saja itu karena ulah kakakku yang selalu membawa manusia jadi-jadian itu ke rumah kami. Namaku kasamatsu [name] pikir saja, siapa kakakku itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan kakakku membawa temannya ke rumah. Tapi kalau setiap hari sama saja bohong! Itu bukan sekedar bermain. Pasti ada niat terselubung dibaliknya. Tapi siapa peduli. Toh ia hanya membawa kise ryouta.

Betapa menyesalnya aku saat mengingat awal-awal kakak membawanya kerumah. Aku sangat senang, sampai lompat-lompat di hadapannya. Memeluknya erat-erat sambil mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau ini bukan mimpi. Asal tau saja, aku cukup menggemari lelaki bernama kise ryouta itu. Namun itu dulu. Ingat sekali lagi ya! Dulu.

"oi kise! Ayo masuk." Ah suara kakakku terdengar sayup-sayup dari tempatku berdiri. Aku melangkah keluar kamarku sambil terseok-seok. Seragam sailorku belum sempat kuganti. Terlalu malas untuk menggantinya.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Tidak berminat berdiam diri di kamar lagi. Kenapa? Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencari ketenangan? Kalau kise ryouta berada di kamar kakakku, -yang secara tidak langsung berada tepat di sebelah kamarku- pasti akan terjadi keributan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Tadaima. [Nama],"

Aku menguap lebar, "aah.. okaeri nii." lalu melirik kakakku yang berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Lalu beralih pada lelaki pirang yang dengan semangat membara sedang melepas sepatunya.

"yahoo.. hisashiburi [name]cchi." Si blonde mulai berulah dengan mengeluarkan lengkingannya. Ia memandangku dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Bajunya terlihat kusut dan sedikit berantakan. Bau keringat menyeruak melalui hidungku. Terasa sedikit kecut dan.. oah, wangi?

Haha, mana mungkin. Hidungku sepertinya mampet.

"baru kemarin kita bertemu. Tidak sepatutnya kau mengatakan 'hisashiburi' ryouta-san." Aku melirik sekilas kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke dapur.

"ahaha.. cuek seperti biasa yaa.." kise mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. Membuat rambut yang sengaja ku gerai menjadi berantakan. Aku mendecak sebal. Menampik tangannya kasar. Memelotinya setelah itu. Mengatakan secara tersirat untuk tidak menyentuh maupun mengacak rambutku.

"permisi." aku melenggang dengan wajah kusut.

"ah, [name] bisa kau buatkan minuman dan bawakan snack yang ada di kulkas ke kamarku? Aku tunggu. Sankyuu.." dasar kakak tidak tahu diri! Memangnya dia tidak tahu? Aku sedang dalam masa menghindari kise dan tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya.

"cih." Dengusku semakin kesal.

"mau kubantu-ssu?" kise tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan. Ia berbalik arah sambil menunggu persetujuanku. "tidak." balasku singkat. Perduli amat dengannya. Aku hanya ingin tenang! Jadi jangan sampai dia menghalangi niat suciku itu! Jangan pernah!

"tung- [name]cchi..!" kurasakan kise menggenggam telapak tanganku. Aku menoleh. Bersiap menaboknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi pukulanku terhenti di udara karena lelaki itu menahannya. Gawat! Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tenaganya besar sekali. Aku menarik tanganku sekuat tenaga. Tapi kise tak terlihat ingin melepaskannya.

"apa?" suaraku terdengar datar.

"ah maaf. Aku refleks saja meggenggam tanganmu. Baiklah, kalau kau tak butuh bantuan. Aku akan ke kamar senpai." Ia tiba-tiba menunduk lesu. Kemudian melepas tanganku begitu saja. Lalu mulai menaiki tangga.

"hoi," Aku menarik salah satu bahunya keras. Memaksa lelaki itu untuk berbalik menghadapku lagi.

Kise menoleh. Memandangku penasaran. "jangan pernah panggil aku dengan akhiran –cchi lagi." Dapat kulihat matanya melebar.

"kenapa?"

"menjijikkan!" aku berpaling. Meninggalkan orang itu tanpa berbalik lagi. Sempat kulihat matanya membulat sebelum akhirnya aku meneruskan perjalananku.

"hidoi-ssu, [name]-san.." kise menunduk dalam. Suaranya seakan tidak rela dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Ia panggil aku apa barusan? [name]... san? Apa aku salah dengar? Ia memangilku dengan.. Ah, pasti itu imajinasiku saja. Mana mungkin dia memanggilku dengan sebutan –san.

"hoi kise! Mau sampai kapan kau di sana? Tidak jadi belajar bersama?!" kakak menuruni tangga sedikit terburu-buru.

"ah, senpai. Mungkin aku pulang saja. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat." Kise berjalan terseok melewati tubuhku yang masih mematung di ambang pintu dapur. "jaa, [name]-san." Ia menepuk puncak kepalaku lembut. Lalu menarik tangannya cepat sembari melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berhenti maupun menengok lagi ke belakang.

"oh, yasudah." Kakak berucap cuek ketika kise akan memakai sepatunya.

"oh iya senpai. Aku tidak akan main di rumahmu lagi. Nampaknya ada yang keberatan aku kemari." Lelaki itu menoleh menampakkan senyum getir di wajahnya yang semulus porselen.

Kamu Kamu.

Apa maksudnya itu aku? Tapi.. hey! Seenaknya saja dia berkata hal seperti itu di depan mukaku. Tidak tahu diri sekali! Tapi baguslah, aku jadi tidak harus menahan kesal setiap melihatnya.

"are? Siapa?" pertanyaan kakak tak mendapatkan jawaban dari yang ditanya karena dia sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah kami. "[name]... apa kau tau siapa orang yang ia maksud?" tanya kakak kepadaku. Namun matanya masih melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"m-maksudmu apa sih nii?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu." lanjutku cuek. Setidaknya itu yang kuusahakan. "benarkah?" kakak melirikku ragu. Kalau tidak bisa mendapat jawaban dariku, mungkin ia akan bertanya pada kise langsung.

Kakak melangkah menuju dapur. Ia melewati tubuhku yang masih mematung di ambang pintu. "jangan menghalangi jalan, [name]." aku terlonjak. Padahal kakak hanya mendorong tubuhku sedikit. "kenapa? Ada apa?" aku tidak menyahut. Tiba-tiba aku tidak berselera makan. Rasanya nafsu makanku meluap entah kemana. Akhirnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar. Sudah tidak ada pengganggu itu, jadi aku bisa hidup tenang.

Saat berada di ujung tangga, "nii, tolong katakan pada manusia kuning itu agar jangan pernah nampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku lagi." Kemudian melesat ke dalam kamar. "Ha? Apa maksudmu [name]?" sempat kulihat kakak melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur sambil membawa sekotak susu. Aku yang biasanya akan marah jika kakak meminum susu kesukaanku kali ini hanya diam saja. Berusaha mengacuhkannya. Lalu mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdebar cepat.

Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak rela melihat dan mendengar pernyataan kise barusan? Aku ingin lelaki blonde itu pergi, tapi kenapa saat dia benar-benar pergi aku malah tidak ikhlas? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Pasti ada yang salah.. Aku..

Aku..

"nii!" spontan aku terlojak, berlari mendobrak pintu dapur. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera menubruk tubuhnya keras. Dia yang sedang memegang sesuatu secara reflex segera menyembunyikan apa yang dipegangnya barusan. Gelagapan, ia berencana menceramahiku.

"apa itu?" mataku menyipit. Meminta penjelasan. Meskipun berkacamata, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi kakak hanya tertawa hambar sambil melirik ke arah lain. Itu berarti ia tak akan memberi tahukannya padaku meski aku menangis darah sekalipun. Sial.

"di mana rumah kise?" tujuanku kemari adalah untuk menanyakan hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku akan meminta maaf pada kise. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal kejam seperti tadi. Namun semua sudah terjadi.

"untuk apa kau bertanya? Kau mau kesana?" kakak melotot seketika. Memangnya salah? Dia saja selalu kemari, apa tidak boleh aku kesana?

"A." menjawabku Lantang.

"AP— mau apa kau kesana?!" kakak histeris sekali. Seakan tidak percaya apa yang barusan kukatakan, ia malah menampar mukaku berkali-kali. Hey! Aku sadar. Aku tidak mabuk atau mengigau. Dia pikir aku ini boneka tabok atau apa?!

"sudah cepat beritahu aku!" aku berteriak kesal. Menyebalkan sekali kakakku ini. Selain suka menendang-nendang, dia juga suka memukulku. Dasar kuda liar! "mau apa ke sana?"

"ada urusan!" spontan aku berteriak. Kesal juga menunggu manusia satu ini. Tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih? Memangnya harus di interogasi dulu baru di beri tahu ya? Dasar merepotkan.

"kau tidak boleh kesana!" kakak memasang wajah khawatir. Tatapannya menampakkan ketidak setujuan yang terlihat nyata. Sial! Ada apa dengan orang ini? Segala melarangku pergi. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri?

Aku menoleh melihat jam. Masih pukul 4 sore. Aku punya banyak waktu sebelum orang tua kami datang. "kalau begitu antar aku ke sana sekarang."

"tidak bisa." Kakak menjawab cepat. Ups, terlalu cepat. Aku curiga di menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mataku menyipit. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Meminta penjelasan. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak _mood _untuk berdebat.

"apa? Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?!" kakak mundur selangkah. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tatapan mataku semakin menyipit.

"onii-chan.. kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku marah, kan?" kulihat dia bungkam. Beberapa detik kemudian menelan ludah takut-takut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. aku tak akan melepaskanmu bebas nii.. bersiaplah kalau kau ingin mencari masalah denganku.

"uhm.. kalau begitu.." kakak menuliskan sebuah memo untukku. Aku menyambarya ganas bahkan sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan apapun. Sesegera mungkin aku berlari ke stasiun. Naik salah satu kereta menuju alamat yang tertera disana.

20 menit berlalu. Mungkin lebih. Mungkin juga kurang. Aku sampai di depan sebuah rumah berukuran besar. Itupun kalau tidak ingin di bilang megah. Bercorak indah dengan warna yang menenangkan hati. Namun entah mengapa, melihat bangunan itu malah membuatku sesak nafas. Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa jantungku berdetak detak seperti ini? Gugup? Hah, mana mungkin..

"are? Ryouta-kun, jangan begitu.." suara seorang gadis terdengar sayup-sayup dari arah belakang. Reflex, aku menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis bersama lelaki berrambut kuning sedang berjalan ke arahku. Nampaknya lelaki itu belum sadar aku ada di sini. Aku terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Bahkan mataku tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun.

Tes ..

Tes .. Anda ..

Hujan turun. Seketika menjadi deras dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki itu mendongak. Terkejut karena serangan hujan itu. Tatapannya bertemu denganku. Matanya membulat. Jelas sekali terlihat ekspresi terkejut disana. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kehadiranku tak dibutuhkan. Untuk apa aku kesini, sedangkan dia malah berdua-duaan dengan seorang gadis. Aku ingin minta maaf. Tapi..

Ah, aku bicara apa sih?

Sebenarnya aku ini mau apa? Bukankah aku benci dia? Bukankah dia itu menyebalkan? Bukankah aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya? Tapi kenapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang kulakukan?

"[name].." satu kata itu, cukup satu kata itu. Mampu membuatku tersadar dari alam mimpiku.

"apa yang kau laku- name!" aku berlari tiba-tiba. Guyuran hujan semakin bertambah deras. Membuat kulitku terasa sakit karenanya. Dadaku sesak. Nafasku juga sesak. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

Berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak di otakku. Bermunculan bagai petasan luncur. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa dia bersama ryouta? Kenapa ryouta mau saja di peluk-peluk? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mesra? Kenapa ia tidak menepis gadis itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ah, sial! Sebenarnya aku kenapa?!

Aku menjambak rambut depresi. Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Seakan tersadar, tubuhku tak bisa di gerakkan. Cemburu? Aku? Aku tak bisa merasakan kekuatan menopang kakiku untuk tetap berdiri. Seluruh otot syarafku tiba-tiba mati rasa. Aku terduduk di jalanan yang sepi. Tak peduli jika akan menjadi tontonan orang lain.

Sekuat tenaga, kuangkat tanganku. Ia bergetar. Aku memandangnya nanar. Kemudian meremas baju yang kupakai sekuat tenaga. Sakit. Apa ini? Kenapa sesakit ini? Rasanya perih, kecewa, tersiksa. Tepat di ulu hatiku.

Ya, selama ini aku sudah cemburu. Pertama, cemburu pada kakakku, karena kise ryouta lebih memilih berduaan dengannya di kamarnya daripada ngobrol bersamaku. Cemburu karena setiap kali aku melewati gedung SMA dan bertemu dengan lelaki itu, dia selalu di kelilingi gadis. Cemburu karena kise ryouta tak pernah sekalipun memperhaikanku. Cemburu ketika melihat dia terlihat asyik dengan seorang gadis cantik di sebuah majalah. Juga, cemburu ketika..

Ah, aku egois sekali. aku terlalu serakah untuk memiliki pria itu seorang diri. Aku ..

Tak pantas.

"[name]!" seseorang menghampiriku kemudian mengguncang bahuku pelan. Bahkan suara lelaki itu terdengar sampai sini. Baunya pun tercium, walau tidak terlalu kentara. Mengingat hal itu, air mataku semakin mangalir deras.

"yappari.." aku masih terisak. Suaraku mengecil sampai tak ada yang mampu mendengarnya. "su-"

"[Name]!"

Aah, kenapa semua jadi gelap?

TO BE CONTINUE :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo.. minna-san, maaf. Saya author baru disini, tapi belom ngenalin diri. (Dasar gak tahu diri!) Hehehe.. nama lengkap? Gak pentinglah.. panggil aja aira ato rara ato ais ato rami tao rama terserah.. Kore kara yoroshiku nee ^^ (ada yang mau berkenalan? Wkwk) oiya, saya cewek.. *gak penting bet dahh *dilempar sapu

Maap banyak typo. Biasalah.. daku kan hanya manusia yang tak luput dari dosaa.. *ceilaaahhh

Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

"dia bangun.." seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya pucat, tatapannya sendu. Mulutku tebuka, hendak bertanya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang keluar. Lidahku kelu. Orang itu tampak asing bagiku. Siapa dia? Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu maupun berkenalan dengannya.

"a.." sekali kucoba bersuara. Namun yang keluar hanya rintihan. Tenggorokanku perih. Aku berdeham pelan. Orang itu memandangiku khawatir. Tangannya menggapai segelas air di meja di samping kasur.

Tunggu.

Kasur?

Kepalaku tertoleh. Reflex mengamati sekitar dengan tatapan 'dimana aku'.

Sebuah ruangan berdesain modern namun sederhana menyambut memanjakan mataku. Terdapat sebuah meja di samping kiri kasur. Sebuah lemari kayu dengan ukiran indah menghiasi pintunya. Di sebrang kiri, tergantung sebuah cermin berukuran sedang. Di samping kiri, terdapat jendela dengan gorden tertutup.

"daijobu ka?" suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati orang tadi masih memperhatikanku sedemikian rupa. Aku meneguk ludah grogi. Apa yang kulakukan disini? Dimana aku sekarang? Ah, jam berapa ini!?

Aku mencoba bangun, tapi gagal. Yang ada malah aku tersungkur kebawah. Orang itu cekatan menangkap tubuhku. Ia ikut limbung sesaat. Air yang dipegangnya sudah tumpah sebagian. Sukses membasahi kasur, juga bajuku. Aku mengerang. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan disini?

Aku mau pulang..

Aku harus pulang..

"maaf," suaraku serak. Leherku langsung sakit setelah mengatakan hal itu. "ada apa?" kagami! Ah, aku ingat. Namanya adalah kagami. Dia pernah melawan kakakku saat pertadingan persahabatan dulu. Dia adalah orang paling fenomenal di kaijo gakuen karena berhasil merusak salah satu ring sekolahku. Beberapa waktu, dia jadi terkenal karena berhasil mengalahkan kise yang notabene salah satu anggota kiseki no sedai.

"koko wa do-ko? kaga—mi?" aku hampir kehabisan nafas hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya. "tenang. Kau ada di apartemenku." Lelaki itu menyodorkan gelas tadi setelah mengembalikanku ke posisi semula. Tampaknya, ia ingin memaksaku untuk meminum air itu. Antara yakin dan tidak, aku mengikuti keinginannya.

Seteguk..

Dua teguk..

Bruuuutt..

Kusembur semua yang kuminum. "apa ini?!" Tanyaku reflex. Rasanya pahit dan lengket. Sedikit menjijikkan jika dilihat-lihat lagi. Warnanya agak kuning dengan tingkat kekentalan melebihi air pada umumnya.

"itu jamu. Bagus untuk sakit tenggorokan." Ia menjelaskan. Namun, penjelasan itu membuatku syok setengah mati. Apa tadi? Jamu? Minuman macam apa itu? Dan, apa katanya tadi? Bagus untuk tenggorokan?

Dia punya lidah tidak sih? Manusia mana yang mau meminum minuman beracun seperti itu?!

"tidak usah dirasakan," bagaimana bisa tidak dirasakan?! Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, ia tiba-tiba menyahut. "langsung telan. Jangan di rasakan."

"ta—"

"sudaaah.. cepat minum. Kau ingin cepat sembuh, kan?" kagami mencekokiku dengan cairan 'jamu' tadi. Aku yang memang masih lemas, hanya bisa menuruti perbuatan lelaki itu. Tapi tunggu! Siapa yang sakit tenggorokan? Aku baik-baik saja kok!

Baru akan protes, kagami kembali menyahut. "aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan apartemenku. Ah, sebenarnya bukan di depan apartemen juga sih.. kau sedang berteriak sambil menangis keras dipinggir jalan. Kukira ada apa, begitu kuhampiri, kau malah pingsan." Lelaki itu dengan baik hati menjelaskan. Tapi, hei! Siapa juga peduli. Yang jelas, aku harus pulang sesegera mungkin.

"aku mau pulang."

Saat kembali berusaha bangkit, aku baru sadar. Aku tak memakai bajuku sendiri!

"mana bajuku?!" aku berteriak histeris. Membuat kagami sukses terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya. Kepalanya membentur karpet lebih dulu. Untung ada karpet. Coba kalau ubin, bisa nyonyor kepalanya. Aku yang masih kaget, hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Memang aku bisa apa? Membopongnya? Mana mungkin. Bisa berdiri sendiri saja Alhamdulillah.

"Aah, kukira akan membutuhkan waktu lama.. ternyata jamu itu ampuh juga.." kagami mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"maksudmu?" aku meliriknya sarkastis. Sedikit meragukan ucapannya. Apanya yang jamu mujarap?

Tapi.. jika dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Suaraku langsung kembali dalam hitungan detik. Apa aku harus berterima kasih? Atau melanjutkan protesku yang tertuda. Protes tentang apa? Apa lagi kalau bukan bajuku yang tiba-tiba lenyap!

"ngomong-ngomong.. kau kemanakan bajuku?"

"ha..!? mana kutahu. Bukan aku yang melepas bajumu."

Mataku membulat. Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa? Setan?

"hoy, alex!"

Alex?

Bukannya itu nama laki-laki? Jadi dia tidak tinggal sendiri? Lalu.. laluu.. yang menelanjangiku adalah.. laki-laki..?

TIDAAAAKK..!

"apa? Tidak usah teriak sekencang itu!" seorang gadis berambut pirang datang dari pintu kamar. Sedetik kemudian, mataku membulat sempurna. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis itu.

Aku hanya salah lihat. Ya.. pasti hanya salah lihat!

"oey! Sudah kubilang, kalau keluar kamar pakai baju yang benar!" kagami berteriak galak saat melihat penampilaan gadis itu. Ia beralih padaku yang masih syok. Jiwaku seakan melayang di udara. Apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini mengerikan sekali? ada apa sebenarnya? Aku jadi merasa, berlama-lama di sini bisa membuatku mati muda.

"maaf, itu guruku. Dia memang suka begitu." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Sedang tangannya yang lain menggosok sikunya. Ia mengalihkan pandang dariku. OMG! Jangan bilang..

Dia melakukan hal 'itu' dengan gurunya!?

Aku harus jaga jarak dari manusia ini. Harus!

Guru saja diembat, apalagi gadis suci sepertiku?

"hoy, kau menyakiti perasaanku tau." Kagami melihat kelakuanku yang mundur teratur dengan tatapan datar. Sebisa mungkin menghidarinya.

"saite!" aku berteriak kencang. Ia malah memasang wajah 'apa yang kau bicarakan' dengan tatapan polos.

Oh, tidak. Aku tak akan tertipu dengan tatapan sok polosmu itu.

"yahoo.. aku kembali.. ada apa tadi memanggilku?" gadis, ah bukan gadis, tante-tante? (terlalu centil), atau ibu? (ketuaan). Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa?

"ah, aku alex. Panggil saja alex. Siapa namamu?" wanita itu berjalan menghampiriku yang masih setia meringkuk dalam selimut. (setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih pantas memanggilnya wanita).

"ak—u.. kasamatsu [name]." aku ragu memberitahukan namaku. Tentu saja! Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada kelompok manusia ini!?

"hoo.. kalau bagitu.. salam kenal, [name]." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja. Detik berikutnya, wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku reflex mundur. Namun punggungku sudah membentur tembok. Gawat!

Cup.

Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Takut melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"yak! Cukup sampai di situ." Kudengar suara kagami memecah pertahananku.

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Lalu berkedip-kedip seperti kelilipan sesuatu. Pemandangan di depanku terasa sangat awkward. Kenapa? Bagaimana tidak, aku sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi saat melihat wajah alex berada tepat di depanku. Mulutnya di bekap dengan tangan besar kagami. Namun dia masih tampak berusaha mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Jadilah wajah wanita itu.. yah, kau tau lah..

"eto.."

"ada apa [name]?" alex menyahut. Sedang kagami masih sibuk membekap mulut wanita itu. Entah mengapa, melihat tingkah konyol mereka membuatku tersenyum. Mereka sangat menghibur. Aku sampai lupa pada apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin.

Tunggu,

Kemarin?

_Tes.._

_Tes.. tes.._

_Hujan turun. Seketika menjadi deras dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki itu mendongak. Terkejut karena serangan hujan tersebut. Tatapannya bertemu denganku. Matanya membulat. Jelas sekali terlihat ekspresi terkejut disana. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kehadiranku tak dibutuhkan. Untuk apa aku kesini, sedangkan dia malah berdua-duaan dengan seorang gadis. Aku ingin minta maaf. Tapi.._

"hoy, [name]? ada apa?" sebuah tangan melambai di depan mataku. Membuatku berkedip setelah beberapa saat tak menanggapi. "kau melamun?" orang itu kembali menatapku khawatir.

"aku harus pulang," aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Ah, aku kelupaan sesuatu, aku berbalik. Lalu ber-_ojigi_ (membungkuk) 90 derajat. "maaf telah merepotkanmu." Aku sangat berterima kasih pada apa yang dia lakukan. Selain merawatku, dia juga mengganti pakaianku. Selain itu, juga memberiku 'jamu' secara gratis. Aku sangat bersyukur.

Aku mulai melangkah, meninggalkan kagami sendirian. Sepertinya alex yang mengganti bajuku. Tak apa lah. Yang penting bukan laki-laki. Sepertinya aku bisa mengambil bajuku kapan-kapan. Sekarang yang menjadi prioritasku adalah 'pulang ke rumah'.

Dia tampak ingin menghentikanku, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum . Kakak pasti sangat khawatir. Tepat saat aku membuka pintu apartemen, mataku membulat. Apa ini? Kenapa sudah gelap? Jam! Aku butuh jam!

Bruk!

Tubuhku terpental sesuatu. Kagami berada tepat di belakangku. Rautnya terlihat ragu. "ada apa?" aku berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"ah, itu.. apa aku lupa memberitahumu, kereta terakhir sudah berangkat dari dua jam lalu." Kemudian tertawa kecut. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"HAH!?" aku merasakan petir imajiner menembus kepalaku. BAGAIMANA INI!? Aku pasti kena semprot kakak! Oh tidak! Aku harus bagaimana? Apa ku telfon saja? Ah, tidak tidak. Bisa mati di pites aku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Entah sadar atau tidak, aku malah berputar-putar seperti gasing. Pusing memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Masalahnya bukan hanya pada kakak, tapi juga pada kedua orang tuaku!

"doushio.. kagami-kun!" kesal, aku menarik kerah kaus kagami kearahku. Lelaki itu terkejut. Jelas. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika kausnya tiba-tiba di tarik?

"aku akan jadi perkedel!" aku menjerit putus asa. Mereka tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kukatakan. Mati aku!

"hoy, [name]! tenanglah, aku sudah menelfon orang tuamu. Mereka bilang—"

"kau menelfon mereka?"

Dia mengangguk

" .mereka?"

Mengangguk.

"kau-sungguh-sungguh-menelfon-mereka?!"

"ouh." Dia-mengangguk!

Gyaa! dia punya otak tidak sih!?

Sekarang.. aku.. harus bagaimana? Semua telah terjadi, mungkin mereka tak akan mengakuiku sebagai anak mereka lagi jika tahu aku menginap di rumah laki-laki! Apalagi ini orang yang rela melakukan hal 'itu' bahkan dengan gurunya sendiri. Haah, aku bisa gila!

"[name], kau masih sakit, bagaimana kalau makan dulu.. aku sudah masak bubur untukmu." Kagami sedikit ragu menyuruhku kembali ke dalam.

"lagipula, kau mau pulang naik apa? Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Tidak baik untuk tubuh. Bagaimana kalau besok kuantar?Sungguh!" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan tanda 'peace'. Aku tidak butuh 'peace'-mu! Aku-mau-pulang! se-ka-rang!

"tapi.."

"tenang tenang.. semua baik-baik saja.."

Tenang gundulmu!

Aku bisa jadi perkedel, kalau begini ceritanya!

"aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Oke? Dan yang menelepon orang tuamu bukan aku, tapi alex." Kagami mundur teratur saat aku melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'sekali-lagi-kau-bicara-maka-kusobek-mulutmu'. Aura yandere menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"huih, auramu sangat luar biasa! Bahkan kagami sampai takut." Alex tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung. Ia mengenakan jaket serta celana jeans sambil menenteng sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, sepertinya ia membawa beberapa sayuran dan..

alat rumah tangga?

Alisku naik sebelah. Apa aku salah lihat?

"hei [name].. kau tahu? Ah, belum tahu ya? Kalau gitu, kau harus tahu.."

"taiga itu, dia selalu menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat! Dia tak akan peduli pada keluhanku untuk berhenti, dia tetap memaksaku melakukan keinginannya. Sungguh menyakitkan! Hidonis tingkat dewa! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mersakan kakiku manapak tanah dengan benar. Bahkan dia pernah membuatku tak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari. Dia itu, tidak ada halus-halusnya sama sekali pada wanita! jadi [name].. lho? [name]?"

Cukup! Apa ini? Apa hanya otakku yang berpikir tidak-tidak? Atau karena factor sakit tenggorokan? Memangnya ada hubungan apa? Bukankah sakit tenggorokan tidak dapat menimbulkan halusinasi? Tapi yang barusan..?

"alex. Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan hal berat. Tinggal belanja di supermarket apa sudahnya sih?" kagami berdecak kemudian memasang kedua tangannya di samping pinggang dengan gaya angkuh.

Aku memperhatikan lelaki itu takjub. Bisa juga dia bergaya layak moel bagitu. Kalau saja aku membawa handphone, pasti akan ku abadikan momen tadi.

Cekrek.

"waaa… gayamu mantap! Hebat kau taiga!" alex berseru tiba-tiba. Sukses membuatku terlonjak saking kagetnya. Aku menoleh pada wanita itu. Ia sedang memegang sebuah ponsel di tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya menggantung sebungkus besar plastic berisi bermacam bahan baku.

"kau, mengambil fotonya?" tanyaku linglung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua yang kupikirkan seolah terjawab dengan mudah? Aku belum bertanya saja, mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan dan melakukan apa yang kupikirkan.

"ouh! Lihat! Dia lucu sekaliiii.." alex menodongkan ponselnya padaku. Sekilas, kulihat kagami dalam beberapa pose. Sebelum tangan lelaki itu terulur dan mencuri ponsel tadi, Alex segera mengambil paksa ponsel itu sehingga kagami gagal melancakan serangnnya.

"hohoho.. nei nei nei.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghapus foto koleksikuuu." Jari telunjuk alex bergoyang nakal. Ia melepas sepatunya, kemudian melenggang masuk dengan dagu terangkat. Tawa kemenangan menghiasi wajah putihnya. Membuat wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih jahat.

"hedonism, kah?" aku membeo. Entah kenapa, saat melihat alex masuk, aku merasa 'tidak apa disini sementara waktu'. Toh, mereka sudah menelfon orang tuaku. Jadi tak perlu risau.

"hehe.. kupikir kau tak mau masuk." Kagami mengomentari pilihanku. Aku menoleh sewot. Sialan anak ini. Maunya dia apa?! Masuk salah. Keluar juga salah.

"yah, lebih baik kau di sini saja sih. Diluar bahaya. Banyak preman berkeliaran."

Tuh, kan. Mereka pasti bisa membaca pikiran!

To be continue

Wkwkwk… fic nista macam apa ini ? ! ? ! ? !

Kenapa jadi begini? Maaf ya.. saya lagi dalam mode suturesu (stress! Elah susah amat) jadilah saya mulai menggila dengan lelucon garing gajes kayak di atas.. sekali lagi.. gomen-nasai.. *bungkuk 25 derajat (niat minta maap gak sih?!)

Author sedang dilanda gegana.. *puppy eyes* butuh review, kritik, atau saran yang membau (eh membantu) hinaan, cercaan, atau apapun, diterima dengan lapang dada.. (ah masa?)

Awas ya.. kalau gak di review ato di favorite, ato di –apa lagi satu itu lupa- gak aku lanjutin..! *ngancem nih ceritanya*


End file.
